Lucas's Journey
by ClockworkHoenn
Summary: Have you wondered what Lucas was doing during the anime? What was Lucas's adventure like? We'll here's his journey.
1. Chapter 1

**Did you ever wonder why Lucas wasn't in the anime?**

**Well here's Lucas's Journey!**

**It was Brenden's and Lucas's Journey, but I didn't write Brenden's part, my friend did.**

**So here's my part.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter one<em>

_Lucas_

Ding, ding, ding! I sat up and looked at my clock. Oh no! It was lunch time and Professor Rowan said I was suppose to be at the lab by seven. I stood up and I ran to my dresser. Oh, by the way, my name is Lucas.

I ran down the stairs, while I was getting a shoe on. My sister walks over.

"Hey Lucas."

"I thought someone was going to wake me up! I'm late." I grabbed something to eat and ran out the door. I was lucky that my house was near the lab. I walked to the lab and grabbed the doorknob.

"Watch out! Someone yelled at me. A guy with yellow hair runs into me. "I thought I told you to watch out. Oh man! Now I need a new bike. Thanks a lot." The boy looked at me. "Looks like I'm not the only person that's late." He stood up. "By the way, my name is Barry. Who are you?" I looked at Barry and stood up.

"I'm Lucas." I grabbed the doorknob again and Barry pushed my hand off.

"There's no way that I'm going to be second." He said and smiled I sighed and looked at Barry. _He's second anyway._ I thought, knowing that the other trainer probably came on time. Barry opens the door. I follow.

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote the first several chapters a while ago, so they're all short, but there are a lot more chapters. It's not my best work, but like I said, I wrote this a while ago.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter two<em>

_Lucas_

I look around the lab.

"Where are we suppose to go?" Barry asks.

"Follow me." I said and walked forward. Barry doesn't follow. Instead he runs ahead. We walk into a room. Inside, Professor Rowan was talking to his assistant. The assistant sees us and leaves the room. Rowan looks at us.

"So you two finally came?" I nodded. Rowan smiles. "Ok, you with the yellow hair." Barry looks at Rowan.

"Me?"

"Yes you, now pick you're pokemon." On a table was our choices. Barry points at a water type pokemon. Rowan nods and gives Barry a ball. Barry returns his pokemon and put the ball in his pocket. Barry runs out of the lab and the Professor sighs.

"He's very impatient." I nodded. "Now you can pick your pokemon." I looked at the table. The only ones that he had was Chimchar and Turtwig. The grass pokemon watches me. I smile and look at Professor Rowan.

"I'll take Turtwig." Rowan nods and hands me Turtwig's poke-ball. He also gives me five poke-balls and a pokedex.

"Take good care of it." I nod and walk outside.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know how many I have typed, but I'll post all of the chapters I have finished.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three<em>

_Lucas_

I look at the grass. I turn around and looked at Sandgem town for one of the last times. Then I turn back around. I saw a yellow and blue pokemon running at me. There were birds flying behind it. I got out my pokedex.  
><em>Shinx, the flash pokemon. This pokemon can temporarily blind its foes when it senses danger, by creating a dazzling light show with it's electrified fur.<em> The Shinx must of made them angry. I got to help! I thought. I grabbed Turtwig's ball.

"Now go Turtwig!" Turtwig smiles and looks at the pokemon as Shinx goes by me. "Turtwig use tackle!" Turtwig attacks the wild pokemon. Shinx looks at me. One of the wild pokemon go for Turtwig. "Turtwig use withdraw." The pokemon gets closer to Turtwig and Shinx jumps on my shoulder. Shinx then jumps off and lands next to Turtwig. Shinx uses discharge, which I knew it shouldn't hvae known.

After the smoke from the discharge disappears, Shinx walks over to me. I smile and return Turtwig. Shinx walks to one of my empty poke-balls and taps it. The ball rings, which means I caught a pokemon.  
>"Shinx is mine!" I looked at the long road and started my adventure.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I never really liked this chapter.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter four<em>

_Lucas_**  
><strong>

I looked at the trainer. A trainer had challenged me to a battle. Shinx dodged and took down the last pokemon. The trainer smiles. I return Shinx and walk away. I could see Jubilife city over the horizon. I got to the city and guess who ran into to me. Yep. Barry.

"What?" Barry look at me. "Oh it's you." Barry grabs his poke-ball and almost drops it. "Lets battle!" I sigh. Since I'm a trainer I can't say no.

"Ok. Go Turtwig." I said. Barry falls over. A guy with blue hair had ran into Barry. The guy looked at Turtwig. He grabs a pokeball.  
>"Go Glameow!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Shortest chapter ever...<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Five<em>

_Lucas_

I looked at the guy and then at his pokemon. Another blue head guy runs over and Barry stands up. Barry sends out Piplup and the other guy sends out another Glameow.

"Turtwig, Absorb." I said. Turtwig attacked.

"Piplup, peck!" Barry commanded. Piplup nodded and attacked.

"Glameow, Assist." Glameow ran toward Piplup.

"Tackle!" Turtwig tackled the Glameow that fainted before it got to Piplup. Barry smiles.

"Glameow, Assist." The other grunt commanded. The first grunt sent out his Zubat.

"What are you two doing?" Someone asked. I turned around. Walking toward us was a girl with red hair.

"C-commander Mars." One of the blue head guys muttered.

"You two are suppose to be finding rare pokemon, not battling beginners." The girl looked at Barry. Then at me. "You two seem different. Your Pokemon choice is different." She looked at us again. "I am Mars. First commander of team Galactic." I returned Turtwig and Barry returned Piplup. Mars walked away.

"Hey! Are you chicken!" Barry asked. "Do you think you'll lose to beginners?" Mars turned around.

"I've got a job to do. I'm not needed here."

* * *

><p><strong>Have a couple more that I have typed up.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Six<em>

_Lucas_**  
><strong>

After that, Barry was very angry. As I waited for Nurse Joy to give me my pokemon, Barry left. He told me that he was going to challenge the first gym and find Mars. All I did was nod. It felt like I was sitting in the pokemon center for hours. Nurse Joy finally gave me my pokeballs. I stood and left the pokemon center. A girl grabbed my shoulder.

"Can you help me?" She asked. I nodded, not knowing what to say. She ran toward the end of town and I followed.

We ran into many pokemon. She was a amazing trainer. She stopped at a town.

"This is Floaroma." She told me. The girl ran out of town. I kept following. She stopped at a building. "There's a family trapped in there." The girl looked at me. "Team Galactic kidnapped them." I walked toward the door and sent out Turtwig.

"Turtwig, Tackle." Turtwig nodded and took down the door. I walked inside. Turtwig and the girl walked inside.

"Let me go!" Someone yelled.

"Barry?" I muttered, knowing the voice. The girl looked at me.

"Who?" I sighed.

"A friend of mine. I have a question." I looked at the girl. "Are you a friend or foe?"

* * *

><p><strong>One more, then I have to type again.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Seven<em>

_Lucas_

"Friend or foe?" The girl muttered, thinking about the question. I stepped forward and heard a voice.

"Keep the boy's pokemon and toss him in the back. We don't want anyone to try and stop us." Someone said. I saw the one who said that before he saw me.

"Saturn sir! Look!" A galactic grunt said, pointing at me and the girl. The guy, who is Saturn I think, looked at us.

"Well, well. Mars did warn me that the boy wasn't wasn't alone when she met him. I don't remember there being a girl." Saturn said. He had a cold voice. "I am Saturn, third commander of team Galactic." He grinned. "Sorry that Jupiter couldn't be here. She's working on something." I glared at Saturn.

"Where's Barry?" I asked.

"The boy's fine. He's stubborn and won't tell us what we need." I looked at Saturn.  
>"What do you need to know?" I asked. The girl shook her head no.<p>

"We need some information on Mesprit." Saturn said. "The other boy said that he knew nothing." I looked at the ground.

"I researched Mesprit. I know about the pokemon." The girl looked at me.

"Don't tell him what he wants! He'll just use it against you!" I looked at her.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll have to type the next chapter.<br>**


End file.
